Foolish And Spiritual
by ChloboShoka
Summary: Maya and Franziska are in a happy relationship. Though not all things are plain sailing, Maya needs a daughter to inherit Kurain. Are the Kurain ready to accept Maya's children even if they are male?
1. Chapter 1

**Foolish And Spiritual**

Heya guys. This is a fic that I've worked on in the Kink Meme and been on and off with it. It's another Maya x Franziska fic with a twist. I thought the prompt was really interesting. I hope I give it justic OP. :)

Preface

Life had never been so swell for Maya Fey. She loved the feeling of helping other people become ace at channeling. Despite missing the old days where Phoenix was a lawyer and she worked under him. She still believed Phoenix was innocent of forging evidence. She shocked everyone by dating Franziska Von Karma. Even her close friends were horrified at first, but they eventually warmed to them. Distance and limited free-time were issues, but Maya thought it makes the time they do have together much more rewarding. Franziska being the perfect one she is, manages to frequently visit.

The only issue in Maya's life right now would be when was Maya going to have a daughter? She needed to bear an heir for the clan to continue, and to be honest, she never really thought about it. Only girls could inherit the power.

Pearl insisted that she had Phoenix's babies, and still believed that he and Maya belonged together. She thought it would be something Pearl would grow out of, but she never did. Her cousin only cared about Maya's happiness.

Motherhood was a huge milestone in her life. Maya wasn't sure if she could handle it, and she was really stuck on baby's names. She knew it would be something for her and Franziska to discuss later on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Foolish And Spiritual**

_A year later_

Pearl Fey was furious. She had lots of questions to ask. Why wasn't Phoenix and Franziska here for the birth. Maya needed them and according to Bikini, the baby was half way out. She was worried yet excited for Maya. Maya had been pushing and screaming since midday. She demanded Iris to ring both Phoenix, Franziska and Edgeworth to see the birth. Neither of them showed up.

A black night was filled tears, for Pearl there were joy. She witnessed the birth of the new heir. Maya and finally given birth to Phoenix's baby, which in her opinion should have been done a long time ago. Never mind she thought, she scurried behind Sister Bikini's back and grabbed Maya's arm. In glee she said, "Mystic Maya, this is spectacular! Well done Mystic Maya and well done to Mr. Nick who is running late. I know he will come to see his beautiful baby girl!"

Maya had fell asleep. Her breathes still vivid. Her body aching and leaned towards Pearl.

"Mystic Maya!" Pearl screamed. "You can't fall asleep now, not at the birth of the new heir."

"Huh..." Maya grunted. In slow motion opened her eyes and slouched out. "Pearly, I feel more empty now. What happened?"

"Oh my goodness Maya," Pearl shouted. "You just gave birth to the new heir! I've already decided the name. She will be named Mauve, and I will teach her Godmother and auntie. But...I'm technically her second cousin."

Bikini held the newborn in her arms and frowned.

"What's wrong Bikini?" Maya asked.

Iris who had been fanning Maya though the labor walked up to Bikini and unwrapped the blankets a little. she gasped as she said, "It's a boy..."

"Oh I see," Pearl said. "I'm going to call everyone to know the news." Pearl kissed Maya's son on the forehead and dashed off. It was disappointing that Maya had a boy. She spent so much time buying girl's clothing and it turned out to be a boy the whole time. Regardless of gender, Pearl was ecstatic for Maya. She believed Maya would be a wonderful mother.

"Oh well," Bikini chuckled. "You're a young woman you've got plenty of time to squeeze some more puppies."

"I guess you won't be calling him Mauve," Iris giggled.

"I guess not," replied Maya. Bikini gave over Maya's son into her arms. Maya was silent and looked down on him. "He looks like Mia," Maya said. "Look here Iris, I see some spikes, we know where he gets that from."

"He's beautiful," Iris blushed. "What are going going to name him?"

"I want something beginning with M," said Maya. "Do you have any ideas Iris?"

"There's a few," answered Iris. "I love naming babies, I've named some orphans in the temple. I think I've got a good one."

"Which is it?"

"Mathew Mauve Phoenix Fey."

"That's cool, but very long."

"Oh that's his full name," said Iris fluttering her eyelashes. "His name could be just Mathew or Matt for short."

"Well it's a great suggestion. At least Pearly will be happy we took her suggestion." Maya held up Mathew in her arms and kissed his cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

Part II

Franziska knew Phoenix being the father of the baby was a bad thing. It gave Pearl false hope that Phoenix and Maya could get married. It was something that made Franziska weary about Mathew. She wished she wasn't foolish for being awkward about a baby but this was the first time she had ever encountered a newborn baby so close to her. Mathew Mauve Fey: her stepson, someone who she had to set a perfect example too.

Being a boy, Mathew could never inherit Kurain. The elders in a village wouldn't care about him. If Franziska hadn't had been there, Maya would have likely had struggled to bring Mathew up in this cruel tradition. The village had been run by a bunch of foolish fools, which lead to so much unnecessary drama on the past. Now to the future, it could be bright if everyone made the effort.

Though Maya and Franziska were the same age: Maya was still a child. Franziska never had a childhood. So for Franziska it was like taking care of two babies Maya's childish side became wild during her pregnancy. One month she ate nothing but burgers. One month she only ate noodles. So it was a hard job trying to provide Maya and the baby the nutrition they needed.

"Do you think I should start planning for another one?" Maya asked. "One of the elders this morning said I should get pregnant again as soon as possible."

"That elder is a fool!" barked Franziska. "Family planning takes lots of planning and care. It's far too soon to get pregnant again. You need rest and Mathew needs his mother."

"How long do you think I should try to concieve again?"

"At least six months," Franziska announced. "But only fools would try to get pregnant at that quickly."

"I'm thinking of visiting Phoenix Saturday, just to see if he is okay."

"If you insist," said Franziska. "I don't want him to be the father of the second child because he obviously can't produce a fine daughter."

"Franzy... Isn't that harsh?" Phoenix was the only man she could she herself having sex with- anyone else would be just weird. " We just need to keep trying till we have a girl."

"Phoenix won't be able to produce you a decent heir," announced Franziska.

"You're opinion doesn't always equal facts, Franzy." Maya frowned and stared at Mathew. "Though if we did have a girl what would you call her?" Maya didn't want the conversation to end in a bitter argument over who should be the next father. "I was thinking either Molly, Mia, Misty or Whitney."

"I quite like the name Erika," Franziska replied.

"Erika is a cool name," said Maya. "I've never even thought about it."

"Yes, it is."

"MAYA!"

Phoenix Wright walked straight into the room without knocking. Franziska was horrified by his scruffy uncombed hair.

"You could have at least combed your hair before coming to see your child," said Franziska. She looked down and saw His bare feet cut and bruised. "Phoenix Wright you look like a tramp!"

"I know I've seen better days but Ivheard about Maya giving birth I had to ran. All roads have been closed and there was a huge traffic jam."

"Hey Nick, here's our son, Mathew. He looks like you."

Franziska could never see herself warming to Phoenix, even if he was the father of her 'child'.

Still, she had to respect Phoenix for running through traffic and thunderstorms to see her son. She had to credit him for it, not many dads would go to that length just to see a child that he never planned on bringing up. It prooved Phoenix wanted to be more than just a sperm doner. Behind him was a little girl dressed in a magician suit. The girl had rosy red cheeks and brown bigtails sticking out of her hat.

"Nick who is this cute little girl?" asked Maya.

"This is my daughter, Trucy."

"You never told me you had any kids," Maya said.

"I adopted her last year," said Phoenix. " I swore I told you in that letter."

"I never got it," said Maya, "must have got lost in the post."

"Daddy," Trucy called. "Since this is my new brother, does this mean that Maya is my new mommy?"

"More of a step-mommy cause... Maya is dating Franziska."

"So Maya is dating this lady with the blue hair?"

"Yes," said Maya.

"Awesome!" cried out Trucy. " This means I have two mommies now!"

Franziska sighed, she never even knew this girl and already she was branded her mother. She wanted to object but it felt like she had just met her match with the Wright family.


	4. Chapter 4

Part III

The villagers of Kurain took little interest in Mathew. When Maya wondered about with Mathew in the pram, the villagers sneered at the pair of them and turned away. One of the elders from the village warned Maya that if she had too many sons that she could curse the Fey clan. Maya was aware that only daughters could inherit the channelling skills, but even if Mathew was female, there would have been no guarantee that the offspring would pick up the special ability to channel.

She gazed at the little Mathew chuckling as he sucked his thumb. He was too innocent and sweet for this cruel world, but he completed Maya's life. He was the apple of her eye. Whenever he looked at his chubby cheeks and bright blue eyes, she thought of Phoenix. She was reminded of how the man had saved his life so many times. She was reminded of her amazing journey of self discovery. Because of Phoenix Wright, Maya managed to meet even more inspirational people in her life.

She knew that things were going to get tough, but things were going to get even better. A year later, Maya gave birth to another son, whom she called Manfred after Franziska's late father. Maya ignored Franziska's suggestions of trying to find another father other than Phoenix. She didn't want to have different kids by different fathers and she thought it would be nice if Mathew and Manfred were able to share the same father.

Franziska was well and truly out of Kurain's good books. That's assuming she was ever in them. She whipped all the elders for encouraging Maya to get pregnant when she wasn't ready. Maya admitted that she found Manfred's birth more painful because he was a much bigger baby.

Two years later, Maya had finally given birth to the female air that Kurain so craved. Molly Fey was born in the office of Miles Edgeworth.

"That was my favourite cravat," Miles Edgeworth whispered to himself.

"Cheer up." Detective Gumshoe spoke from behind him. He tapped his shoulder and said, "it's not everyday someone gives birth in your office."

"Molly looks beautiful," Maya admitted. Manfred and Mathew crawled over and took a look at their new sister. They were once in Maya's arms. To have all three of them around her brought a tear down her face. It was hard being the master of Kurain, and even harder being a mother. She didn't know how her mother coped, but she knew she would pull through. The precious moment of having all three of her children around her made Maya feel that everything she had been through was worth it.

Maya had never felt so rewarded in her life.

Molly Fey was wrapped around Edgeworth's cravat. Kay Faraday served as the midwife until the ambulance arrived and took her to hospital.


End file.
